Can't Tell
by NadiaMiki
Summary: Aki can't tell her feelings to Yusei. Her mind full of thoughts that it will end bad for her. If only Yusei know her feelings. If only Yusei know how much she love him. She just can't bring herself to tell him. ONE-SHOT


**Hello, I'm new at the Yugioh 5D's session :D This is my first chapter and I hope it got a good hit XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yugioh 5D's character as much as I want XD**

* * *

**Can't Tell**

As the sky changed it color into dark, stars began to shine toward the earth, moon was showing it majestic on the coming evening. The weather changed slightly from warm to cold as a familiar burgundy hair rubbed her bare arms together to get herself warmer.

She hasn't decided to go back to her family. Sitting on a bench, surrounded by roses all over her was calming her. She could see the stars and moon shining up there. She herself was enchanted by the beauty of the crimson flower. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. It's torns could hurt your soft skin. It could scratch your very own skin until it let out crimson liquid.

It flower itself was her signature.

Her, as the former of Black Rose Witch, who hurt hundreds of people using her psychic power was the same with this crimson blood flower.

She gazed to the calming dark sky. While gazing through the dark sky, Aki's mind wandering to a certain famous duelist.

The one she can't tell her feeling to.

The one she trusted.

The one who accepted her as who she was.

Izayoi Aki let out a small sigh, if only he knew what her feeling toward him is.

If only he knew that she loves him.

If only he knew how important he is to her.

As much she wanted to tell him, she just can't. Her words won't come out. She was stuttering in embarrassment every time she wanted to let out those three words.

How in the world she can't tell her feelings to him?

It was frustrating her at the same time.

"Yusei…" she whispered his name, as if he was there sitting with her, holding her hands and smiling to her.

She closed her eyes, taking the calmness in the midst of the night until his voice rung into her ear.

"Aki.."

As if it was an imagination, she ignored it, still with her eyes closing. Such deep voice won't budge her no matter what. Because she knew, he won't be here… He was with Crow and Jack, repairing Jack's Duel Runner. There was no way he came here. What for?

Aki exhaled the air around her, she felt someone was sitting beside her… Who? Who was it? The aura of the figure was familiar to her. The smell of oil and machine was familiar to her. Who? The scene of the figure's touch was familiar to her as well. It was a hand rubbing her knuckle covered with glove.

Aki's eyes abruptly opened, her head turned over to see the figure. True enough, it was him. His sapphire eyes were shining brightly under the star. She locked her eyes onto those eyes as well as him. The two were having a stare contest until he took her left hand, kissing her knuckle.

Aki's face started reddened as tomato, she felt the heat of her blood boiling inside her.

"Yu—Yusei? What are you doing here?" She never knew Yusei would do such romantic thing to her. She heard from the boys that he never had any romantic toward any girls, so why now?

"I was looking for you, Aki…" He said after kissing her knuckle softly. His eyes never left her brown catlike eyes. His eyes were describing a quite unreadable type and yet, she was wondering why she could understand it.

It was showing her that everything would be fine and she did not have to worry any of it. It again was showing a passion feeling flowing down to her. She felt a warm tingling from his, she was too engulfed of his blue eyes.

"Wh—Why did you have to look for me? I'm fine…" She averted her eyes away, as much as she wanted to leave those lovely eyes, she just had to. She was to embarrass to stare at those eyes.

"Aki… Look at me, please.." His voice was pleading to her. It struck her heart, she never heard his pleading tone. Aki once again blushed. The fact that he was pleading on her was a rare sight to her. As if defeated, she turned to stare once again at those eyes. Without any words came from her, she tilted her head to the side,

"I was worried about you… Your parent called me that you haven't came home." Now that was a really rare sight. Aki never saw his worry eyes this much. As much he worried about his friends, never this much worry he poured to her… Why were those eyes signaling her that he was worried about her being more than friends?

"Sorry… The garden was calming me and I feel like don't want to go home, yet…" she said, bowing her head down in embarrassment. How could she make the handsome man in front her worry that much? She felt like going to explode anytime because of her own embarrassment.

"Aki…" As much she wanted to tell him her feelings. As much she wanted to tell him those eyes were mesmerizing her every time she looked at it, she just can't.

_Oh Yusei. I can't tell you that I love you._

She had no guts to tell him. What if he rejected her? What if he disgusted by it? What if—What if.. Her mind couldn't explore more on what would happen if she told him.

Yusei lifted her chin with his finger, telling her to look at his eyes again. Aki reluctantly looked at his ocean blue eyes. The staring contest once again began and in the midst of their contest, they felt like they were taken to their own world. It felt romantic yet crushing her at the same time.

How could she let herself thought such selfish thing? It's not like she and Yusei had such relationship..yet.

Yusei broke their contest staring soon after he lifted his other hand to her cheek, leaning toward her. Aki was taken aback, the fact was even surprising enough to her. Yusei, the clueless amongst their group was going to kiss her? Where was the miracle from?

Soon, his lips crashed hers, they leaned for a soft, innocent and sweet kiss. It was their first time and they felt joyous. Yusei was concerned if Aki rejected him but his tense relaxed when Aki stayed there. He knew that she was surprised to even replying his kiss so he leaned more to her, his right hand ventured to the back of her head.

Aki couldn't help it anymore as she kissed him back in a rapid. Her hand wrapped on Yusei's neck, rubbing it instantly.

They yearned for each other love, the yearned for their passion, and they couldn't contain their joy when they knew that the two love each other.

When the two broke for air, Yusei looked at her, cupping her cheek together in his hands.

"Aki… I love you."

The girl who thought she couldn't tell her feeling out to the person she loved softened her eyes.

The girl who thought she would hurt herself for being rejected letting out a few small tears.

Until her thought landed to where Yusei would leave her, her tears brimming down like a waterfall.

The girl wrapped her hands around him, sobbing onto his jacket. Yusei was in a state of confuse as to why she was crying over his confession. Did he say something wrong? Why was she crying? Yusei did not know.

He waited and waited for her to calm down. His heart was crushed when he heard her sobbing, although it wetted his jacket, he could care less. All he cared was the girl in his chest. It tore his heart when Aki's grip tightened on his jacket. He took her grip to his grasp only to comfort her. Comforting her that he was there for her.

After Aki calmed down, the sniffled girl pulled herself away from Yusei and looked at his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cry… I was just… happy." A few tears were remaining under her eyes and her cheeks. Yusei instantly wiped it away with his hand after he pulled out his glove. Aki stared at his gentle behavior, couldn't help but curled up into a small smile.

She was wrong.

She could tell him that she loved him as well. Her thoughts were wrong all this time and she was like laughing herself for doubting her feelings.

_I can't tell you that I love you, but now, I can tell you. Because I feel a strong courage you have in your eyes, Yusei._

"Yusei, listen…" The said man looked at her, "I love you." With that bright smile, they leaned for another passionate kiss. The once innocent and sweet kiss turned to be a passionate and mature kiss. They felt each other love, care, pain and sadness. What's more important, they felt they were belonged to each other.

Once she thought she couldn't tell him. Once she thought that he would reject him. Once she thought he would leave her. But now, she can tell him every day and anytime that…

She loves him.

* * *

**It's not as good as other fanfic, but I do hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**Please R&R ! **


End file.
